tell me you love me
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: For setterslsett: Telling somebody you loved that you loved them became tricky business when soulmates were involved. [ sirius/remus, soulmate!au ]


**Written for** \- setterslett

 **Prompts** \- (Pairing) Wolfstar, (AU) Soulmates, (Word) Snow, (Genre) Romance

 **Notes** \- whenever I write a gift fic i always become an anxious mess about posting, so I've decided to not give a damn. Nevertheless, I still hope you like it! Enjoy.

 **Word** **Count** \- 608

* * *

"Remus," Sirius whispered, shaking him lightly by the shoulder. "Remus, come on, I want to show you something."

"Get someone else," Remus muttered. He shrugged off Sirius's hand, turning his back to the overly excited boy. "It's too early for this."

"Come on, Remus," Sirius said. "Please?"

Remus glanced back at him, staring at him for a moment. He sighed. "Give me five minutes," he said, and Sirius grinned and bounded out the door, bouncing excitedly in the common room, suppressing the grin trying to creep onto his face.

Sirius had always loved spending time with Remus, in particular. The two had always been close. So close, Sirius knew, that it hadn't been so much of a possibility as an inevitability that Sirius had found himself falling in love with his dumbass best friend. That, however, was Definitely Not something that he was going to be telling Remus anytime soon.

Telling somebody you loved that you loved them became tricky business when soulmates were involved.

"You look like a dumbass," Remus said, clad in a sweater and ragged shoes. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whisk me away, then, I guess."

"Yes I do," Sirius said, grabbing Remus by the arm. "Let's go!" he said, rushing out of the door. He dropped his hand not to long after, and they spent their walk to the Astronomy Tower in a comfortable silence, Remus too tired to speak and Sirius too excited to care.

"And here we are!" Sirius said, throwing the door to the balcony open, giving an excited gesture to the darkened landscape.

"It's snowing," Remus said flatly, walking out after Sirius. Sirius grinned at him, then turned back to the sky, lifting himself over the banister and sitting on it, leaning heavily on the support beam next to him.

"Yeah," Sirius said, patting at the banister next to him. "Great, right?"

"So let me get this straight," Remus said, leaning back against the banister, watching Sirius watch the snow. "You woke me up at ass o'clock in the morning to show me that it's snowing."

"Yep," Sirius said, bumping his shoulder against Remus's. "Obviously."

Remus watched him for another second, fondness forming in his stomach like a flower blossoming. "Man, I love you."

The reaction was instantaneous, Sirius's eyes snapping to his face, and his fingers momentarily loosening around the things keeping him from plummeting to certain death, before tightening and grabbing hold tighter than before. Remus found himself very much awake, his hands flying to his face, and his eyes widening until you could quite clearly see a full reflection in them. "Remus-"

"I didn't mean to say that," Remus said, standing up straight and taking a small step backwards. Sirius flung his legs back over the banister so he could look at Remus.

"Remus, I love you too," Sirius said, and a wave of something Remus couldn't place washed over him, and the world seemed brighter somehow, like someone had just turned up the saturation and turned down the contrast, and suddenly he knew why no author could perfectly describe finding your soulmate, nor could any scriptwrite word it further than 'the best feeling in the world'.

Remus watched Sirius with wide eyes, as the later gave a little starstruck grin. "Well thank fuck," Remus said, and Sirius was laughing so hard that he was worried that he was going to fall over, and Remus was laughing lightly, disbelievingly.

"This is fantastic," Sirius said. "Oh my Merlin, I was so worried."

"So was I," Remus said. "Oh, thank fuck," he said, taking Sirius by the front of his shirt and crashing their lips together.


End file.
